


alex and hwanwoong have seks by the BEACH???

by dabiisatodoroki



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, im gay, pls no read, this is not intended to be serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabiisatodoroki/pseuds/dabiisatodoroki
Summary: oh no
Relationships: aleg and hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	alex and hwanwoong have seks by the BEACH???

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ughstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ughstarlight/gifts).



it was hhot breach day very hot in summer and ocean was nice cool

alexandererea was at beach and he saw HWANWOONG FROM ONEUS??

ommo hyung it is you said alexad

ommo who are u u hot said hwanwoognal

CAN I EAT UR ASS?? alexads asked

YES said hwanwoong

and then the very uncool very bad r18 things happened very bad

and then they DATED and it was very GAY gay

hwanwoong im sorry if you ever see this susan wrote it

pls im so gay for u

and then chapter 2

i love auds baby baye bab said alkea

i love aduuou too said hwanwofns

the END


End file.
